The Making of a President
by Me
Summary: The story of Kimmy's weird class presidency in 10th grade, mentioned at the end of "Radio Days," and how D.J. tries - a little too hard - to shield he from her own weirdness.


A/N: This covers some of the weirdness that was Kimmy's class presidency. Some say her grades would force her out, or even that she got kicked out after a couple days, when Party Hearty threw the first party. But a whole year of strangeness is possible. I haven't been in Student Council for a while, & couldn't recall what she was president of, but reworked a bit this would also make sense w/her as Student Council president. I just thought I recalled it was of her class.

While some real districts have a weeklong break in Feb. as well as the spring, by season 8 they're back in school for Valentine's Day. This explains that, too.

The Making of a President

"Well, Deej, this is it," Kimmy Gibbler said. The tenth grader looked at her best friend, D.J. Tanner, and asked, "Say, what did you do with tape of 'Hail to the Chief?'"

D.J. hated to see her friend monumentally embarrassed. Kimmy was very dumb, and the "Party Hearty" Party had only elected her president of the tenth grade so they'd have someone they thought would be easy to control. Worse, Kimmy was very weird, meaning she might make things even wore.

"You know what," D.J. said regretfully, "someone's dog got hold of it and ruined it."

"What a bummer. Oh well, at least I can hum it in my mind at our first Student Council meeting. Can you believe I'm actually a President?"

D.J. let her down gently, not wanting to think how crazy she knew this year could get. She recalled how Kimmy had helped before – and how D.J.'s large family had pitched in when Kimmy's plans had gone awry. "Well, Kimmy, just remember, not everything will go perfect. But, I'll be in your corner to help. Remember that party you tried to throw, when it wasn't your birthday but you wanted a pool party, anyway?" she asked.

Kimmy looked deflated for a second, but quickly regrouped. "You're right, Deej. I guess it can't be perfect. But, if the teachers don't like the idea of rollerblading in the halls, I know you're always there for me."

---------------------

Both recalled that time, two years earlier. Kimmy Gibbler ran into the Tanner home unannounced. This wasn't unusual. Except for her best friend D.J., who like Kimmy was thirteen, the Tanners found Kimmy somewhere from weird and able to be ignored – as Joey Gladstone felt – all the way to totally annoying – as Jesse Katsspolis, Danny Tanner, and D.J.'s eight-year-old sister Stephanie felt. D.J.'s youngest sister, newly four-year-old Michelle, and Jesse's fiancé Becky were somewhere in the middle of that spectrum.

"Bad, news, everyone," Kimmy said quickly.

Stephanie couldn't help by say, "Yeah, Kimmy we know."

"How? The Zink family just cancelled their reservations this morning."

"Oh, then the bad news isn't that you're here?" Stephanie asked.

"No. The bad news is that now, if D.J.'s going to go to my party, she's going to have to go as a 78-year-old man." Kimmy looked around her. "What's with all the decorations?"

"I'm four years old," Michelle said. "You can be Oscar."

Kimmy looked oddly at her. "I'm not a grouch."

"No. Your feet just smell like a trash can," Stephanie quipped. She held out her hand, and Michelle slapped it. Stephanie said, "We worked that perfectly, huh?"

"You got it, dude," Michelle said with a smile. They'd practiced that setup and wisecrack once Stephanie thought of it.

Danny asked, perplexed, "Do you have any idea what Kimmy's saying, Deej?"

"Oh, about that, Dad. I kind of felt bad, but I really didn't know how to explain it. See, Kimmy's party…well…"

Kimmy kept gabbing. "That old guy was taken off the waiting list. He's coming for a reunion. In a way, it might be easier; Heather might have come down. Now, all we have to do is cover you with wrinkles; we know there won't be two of him there."

"Kimmy, wait." D.J. tried to explain. "See, Kimmy's pool party was at the Excelsior, except she was going to sneak us in. Except, I started to feel bad about it, and I was trying to come up with a way to get out of it. Only now…"

"We could always have it at my place," Kimmy said.

"You don't have a pool," Danny reminded her.

"Well, not really. But we can make a pit in the basement for mud wrestling."

Becky decided to finally make some sense of things. "Okay, wait a minute. Danny, I know what you're going to say, and I agree."

"What, that Kimmy's weird?"

"There's that," she told Danny, "but also about sneaking in." Becky explained the problems with lying. "Now, I would never condone them sneaking in, but I remember being that age. And, I'd like to help them learn to do it the right way. What if I call the Excelsior? I could say I heard second hand, and not give names. And, in exchange, we could promise some interviews, bump a guest this Friday as a down payment, and do some features on their grand history."

Danny nodded thoughtfully. He told the people gathered that it was possible; people had off school and work for the Veterans' Day holiday, but the hotel would still be open. However, he was torn, and began debating both sides of the issue with equal fervor in one of his typical, rambling monologues. Ever since his wife, Pam, died three-plus years ago, and his brother-in-law Jesse and best friend Joey moved in to help, it had been rough. "Pam was so good at solving problems like this," he finally said..

"I know you wish Mom was here," D.J. said. "Sometimes you have crises just like me."

"You're right about that."

---------------------

"That was a lot of fun," D.J. said, a little absently.

"Is something wrong, Deej?" Kimmy asked.

D.J. hid her concerns over Kimmy's Presidency with something she knew Kimmy understood. "Remember how Michelle dove into those samples just a week before that. I had to get pretty pretty tough on her. Dad ignored a lot."

"Is she acting like that again? Your dad's really had it rough, huh?" Kimmy asked with compassion. This owas one of few areas she seemed to cplmetely understand.

"Yeah, a little. Then there's my new boyfriend, and how much time I spend with him." She didn't add it, but she knew the amount of time she spent helping Kimmy would also be an issue. "Well, if I have to again, there's a point I know if it gets to me talking about it, that's all the further we'll have to get. And, I'm nowhere near that point yet. She'll settle down," D.J. remarked confidently.

"Anytime you need to talk, Deej, I'm here for you."

"Thanks, Kimmy. Okay, let's tackle that first Council meeting!'

Several months of strange suggestions from Kimmy had come and gone. It was late winter, and the Gibbler Presidency was turning into a debacle. On the good side, the "Party Hearty" Party hadn't controlled Kimmy, and D.J. had kept her from being impeached. On the bad side, the "public embarrassment" Danny had feared had come true, meaning the "Party Hearty" platform had been replaced by bizarre proposals that routinely caused much laughter in Student Council meetings.

"All rise!"

The Student Council members rose as Kimmy - and others - entered. "Hey, Deej; they still haven't got that recording of 'Hail to the Chief.'"

"I guess someone's dog ate it," D.J. Tanner whispered back, trying to let her down gently.

"Boy, first someone's dog eats the tape I brought in and ruins it, then a cat claws one up, then a groundhog takes one down his hole for the winter, then a snake slithers away with one when the person bringing it camped at the park, now another dog eats one. We better keep these things far away from animals," Kimmy whispered. "It's too bad, it's early March already. I thought that music would be a great way to pick up guys."

"Don't worry, Steve's setting you up with someone for the Prom - I think he said from his shop class." Steve Hale was a senior and D.J.'s boyfriend since the previous summer.

The Student Council meeting room consisted of rows of chairs, with a long, rectangular table in front. Kimmy was one of the four class presidents. Each was from the Party Hearty party, a slate of candidates voted in by the students.

D.J. assisted her best friend Kimmy with lots of things. She was on Student Council, and sat next to Kimmy at the table with the class presidents and Student Council officers. It was ostensibly as a reporter, but also to keep Kimmy from getting too wild. If not for D.J., Party Hearty might have been thrown out when they threw the first party. And, D.J. worried Kimmy would have been voted out if she hadn't convinced her not to make some of her strangest proposals. But, other students had created the excuses for why there was no "Hail to the Chief" tape when Kimmy had asked for one.

Once the meeting was called to order, the Student Council president announced solemnly, "We have one matter of rather vital business, for those who haven't heard. We need to sign a get well card for shop class teacher 'Three Fingers' McGee, who will, most probably, be known from now on as 'Two Fingers' McGee."

"Ouch," one member said. "I wondered what those sirens were this morning."

Kimmy spouted, "He might need that extra finger, though - maybe someone could donate one. I move we take up a collection to give him the finger." She noticed lots of stifled giggles - and some that weren't stifled at all. "Somehow, that didn't sound right," she told D.J. with a quizzical look that was quite common for her. D.J. promised to remind Kimmy later what it meant, and made a motion to strike the comment from the minutes.

The Student Council secretary looked up from erasing something. "Oh, don't worry, President Gibbler, I generally write your comments in pencil."

Soon, D.J. and Kimmy were asked about Jesse Katsopolis, D.J.'s uncle. During an earlier stay in school campaign he'd agreed to enter night school to get his GED. He lived in the Tanner home yet with his wife, Becky, and their twin toddlers, Nicky and Alex.

"He did really well, and he'll get his GED next month," D.J. said proudly.

The students discussed other things, then near the end cringed as Kimmy rose to present new business. Even D.J. had to wonder - many things Kimmy considered, D.J. had steered her away from proposing. She'd been helping her like that for a long time, even with homework, which Kimmy copied whenever they had the same class. She recalled back in third or fourth grade, before her death, how her mom had said Kimmy seemed like the kind who needed lots of help. D.J. loved to try to be the best as whatever she did. But, that was tough at times, with someone like Kimmy.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Kimmy began, intent on pushing one of her own ideas as class president, instead of letting D.J. convince her otherwise, "we don't get enough time to schmooze with our boyfriends and girlfriends on school time. Just one prom a year, and one or two other dances. That means we have to take precious time away from shopping for clothes to attract those boyfriends and girlfriends."

"Kimmy, what are you saying?" D.J. wondered aloud.

"It's simple, Deej. Anytime we're here or at a school function, it's school time. Anytime we're not here, we don't have to think about school. Well, except for homework, but I never think about that anyway." Several Council members groaned at the idea of a class president admitting that. "So, I propose we add a school dance during Valentine's Day, so we can spend school time thinking about getting together."

A Council member rose and asked incredulously, "Did it not occur to you that we have time off from school then?!"

"Her brain's usually off even when we're in school," one girl mumbled to a friend.

"That's true. But, we could use that whole week for the dance and not schoolwork," Kimmy explained. "Hey, some of you spend that much time worrying about the SAT. Why not devote a week to something that's going to matter in life?"

D.J. rose and almost apologized, but instead suggested, "That is an interesting point; removing the mid-winter break and giving us an extra week of summer would be nice." She hoped that would smooth over some of the problems with what Kimmy had said.

"I like the idea," the junior class president agreed, with several others concurring rapidly.

"But, we are not going to get a week in the middle of school to only focus on relationships," D.J. began, trying to point out an inescapable flaw before being drowned out in the excitement. She shook her head. This was just the thing a slate of candidates under the slogan "Party Hearty" would try to do. Student Council checks and balances had helped with a number of things, but now, they had yet another major problem.

The enthusiasm intensified until more sensible sorts moved for adjournment until they could discuss the idea and hold a special meeting Monday.

"Kimmy," D.J. said as Kimmy drove them home, "what you suggested isn't even a decision for the school."

"Well, who would it be for?"

"I tried to explain while everyone was talking about dating. The decision on when to have school vacations is made by the school board. They make a calendar for each district, with the days off for teacher inservice and other things set before the school year."

"How do you know all this? You're not on the school board, are you?"

"Of course not," D.J. said, trying hard not to sound shocked at the query, though that was hard with a friend like Kimmy at times.

"Then you have no right to know that. Do you?"

"It's the same thing I've been trying to tell you since we met in Kindergarten, since we became best friends when we were about nine; I love to learn about different things. I read stuff for pleasure," D.J. emphasized. "Like, for instance, every school district in the state of California has to have a certain number of school days."

"Even I knew that; that's why I like your idea about being off an extra week in summer."

D.J. held out a hand. "Don't you get it? Those are days of instruction, the school isn't going to just let us spend one whole week thinking about our future mates."

"Well, that's what Student Council is for, to make changes, right?" Kimmy insisted.

D.J. was too tired to have the same argument they'd had a few times since Kimmy became class president. Indeed, recently she even told Stephanie, eleven, about how annoying her best friend was, though she didn't use Kimmy's name. And, Kimmy was so dense, she thought D.J. was talking about some friend she didn't know about! "Look…let's just forget about it, okay?"

"Fine by me. But, Principal Robolard's in for it when we have that meeting," Kimmy remarked as they walked up to the Tanner back door and entered.

Speaking of rebellion, D.J. pondered as her dad, Danny, spoke loudly to six-year-old Michelle. "You wore that to school!" He was raising his voice, but not a huge amount - he was less tough on Michelle than on the others, sometimes much more lenient.

"Sorry, Dad," Stephanie responded with regret. "She went up to change, and slipped it on at the last minute. By the time she snuck by you, down the other stairs, and ran to catch up to me, I knew you wouldn't like it, but there was no time to make her go back."

"Well, no daughter of mine is going to wear a leather jacket, leather pants, and a white t-shirt, especially to school!"

Becky smiled apologetically as she fed the twins. "I told you you should take those off before your dad got home from working late at the station," she said to Michelle. "Steph tried to talk to you about it, too, I'm sure, knowing her."

Though Danny was normally quite lax, at times like this he could be very firm. He hadn't punished Michelle till she was almost four, though, so Michelle saw D.J. as the boss till then. He said, "I don't think we can take it all back, but I'm going to try."

"But, Daddy, everyone said I looked so cool," Michelle whined.

"Michelle, you do not go to reform school, and I will not have you dressing like it. Now, go upstairs, and get some good clothes on." When Michelle balked, Danny glared. Michelle was tempted to say something else, but D.J. cleared her throat, as if saying, "Don't make me get involved." D.J. was much tougher than Danny, and she knew it.

Once Michelle marched upstairs, Danny said, "Sorry about that. How was school today?"

"Fine, until Kimmy tried to spark a Student Council revolt." Steve walked in the back door as D.J. said this. He was constantly eating, often grabbing whatever was around.

Everyone in the kitchen watched as Steve kissed D.J., then as D.J. filled everyone else in on things, Steve automatically opened a 6 ounce can of food left on the table. He dug in with a spoon that was laying on the table, then made a face as he put it in his mouth. "This is kind of bland. Did you check the expiration date?" he asked once he swallowed.

"Steve, that's baby food," D.J. explained.

"Really? Hmmm." He put the can back. "Guess it's an acquired taste."

"I don't know, you ate that one faster than the boys did," Becky remarked. To Kimmy, she said, "Needing more time to shop shouldn't be that big a deal. Lots of people spend most of their time and money to attract others, but it's just making friends and getting to know each other that counts, not what you buy shopping."

"Hey, attracting each other happens to be the most important part," Kimmy retorted.

"Sure, if you're a bird in the jungle with colorful feathers," Becky said glibly.

"Hey, give her a break," Steve said, "maybe she saw that on the Discovery Channel."

Michelle stomped down wearing normal play clothes and an attitude. "Michelle, I know I promised to relax the rules, and you pushed me to let you choose your own clothes. But…a tattoo!" Danny suddenly noticed the stick-on tattoo of Simba, the Lion King, on Michelle's forearm. "Your Uncle Jesse is not taking you shopping again."

"But Daddeeee, you said it was okay," Michelle said, giving her best puppy dog look.

"That was before I knew what all you had bought. And, you may not watch TV Friday or this weekend because of how you tricked me like this." Danny sighed, and spoke calmly, as if lost as to what to do. "D.J.'s right - ever since I let you get away with breaking that dinosaur, and promised to be more lax, you have been pushing almost every limit." He turned to D.J.. "I'm glad she'll be ready to go to camp and have you as boss for three weeks, Deej - I know it'll get her used to following the rules," Danny said confidently. Michelle lowered her head - when he threatened to get D.J. involved, that meant trouble. That and his normal laxness allowed his glare to work most of the time by now.

After everyone played or did homework for a while - or in Kimmy's case, copied Spanish homework - they gathered in the kitchen. Danny had asked Michelle to get orders from everyone, as Jesse and Joey were bringing take-out dinners after their radio show. D.J. had Michelle doing chores for her rudeness the last few weeks, and Danny figured by having her help like this, it would take some of those chores off her slate.

Michelle's mind was still on her outfit as they waited for the men. "I could have asked Uncle Jesse to buy me something expensive. My teacher had a really nice faux fur today."

"Those poor fauxs," Kimmy blurted. "That's the next thing we should do on Student Council, Deej; push for our teachers to stop buying clothes made from helpless animals."

"Kimmy, faux is another word for fake," Stephanie declared, holding out her hands. Michelle thought that was what it meant, but hadn't been sure; she was glad she'd heard.

Kimmy, as usual, didn't catch on. "Faux, fake, I don't care what the animal's called. I can attract a guy without expensive furs."

"Right, and you don't need to look like Jessica Rabbit, either," Danny commented as Jesse and Joey entered with the food. Once Jesse and Rebecca kissed, he told Jesse he didn't like what Michelle had bought.

"Oh, sorry, man; she convinced me you were lettin' her, and I knew you said…well, I'll let you guys work that out," Jesse explained, giving his boys each a hug and a high five.

Stephanie couldn't resist teasing Kimmy - or, in this case, royally confusing her. "Here's how you tell the faux from the fake. The fake is the male, the faux is the female - just like a doe. The faux wears the fake fur, and the fake wears the real fur, that the faux then gets from the fake. But the fake fur is fake on the faux 'cause it's not the faux's fur, it's the fake's fur, and it's real on the fake, because the faux doesn't have any fur, just the fake fur the fake gives to the faux, then it's the faux fur." She grinned triumphantly at Kimmy's thoroughly befuddled expression.

Kimmy finally turned to D.J.. "Did you understand that? I don't even know if Michelle's teacher has faux fur, fake fur, or fur the faux gave to the fake." She got a strange look as she asked, "Or is that the other way around?"

"Only on Tuesday," Stephanie said, laughing delightfully as she left to wash her hands.

D.J., Kimmy, and Steve walked into the living room for a moment. "So, Deej, how do we handle the big blowout Monday? I think we should get the whole school in on this."

"They won't all fit in that room, Kimmy."

"We could use the auditorium," Steve suggested. "We could hold a rally and a vote right there, and…" He caught D.J.'s look. "Wouldn't work, huh?"

"Guys, I hate to break it to you, but I don't think they're going to exchange weeks; even if they did, though, they won't give it to us just so we can think about romance!"

Kimmy glared, and got the stubborn attitude she got on rare occasions. "Well, who asked you? Shouldn't the president make some decisions?" She totally understood D.J. helping her a little - but she thought she had a good idea, and didn't like to see it rejected.

"Yeah, who…?" Steve realized that was too harsh, and quickly stepped toward D.J. and spoke calmly. "Deej, look, I know you want what's best. But, remember Disneyworld, how lonesome you were away from me? If we'd been in school it wouldn't have happened; we'd have been spending time talking about a dance."

"Of course. I saw you everywhere, you were always on my mind," D.J. reminisced.

As they were about to kiss, Kimmy picked the wrong time to interrupt, as usual. "That reminds me, do you have the name of that guy you were setting me up with for the prom?" As Steve and D.J. kissed, Steve pulled a slip of paper out of his jacket pocket with the name and number and handed it to Kimmy. "Thanks, I'll go call him." She left.

"I know this was part of the party platform, Steve," D.J. said softly as they gazed into each other's eyes. "But, this is school time we're talking about."

"Deej, I'll be the first to admit if it doesn't work. But, I want to support my friend, the senior class president; he's why I was so gung ho about the Party Hearty party. Though I'll admit adding Kimmy in as your class president was…well…I've had several people ask me if getting Kimmy elected president of something was the senior class prank. We have a real prank for this weekend, though," he assured her.

"I know. Look, I just don't want you going so far as a sit-in or anything," D.J. explained.

"Why not?"

D.J. didn't want to say she wouldn't support him - she really didn't know what to do. So, instead she tried to keep him from it. "For one thing, they don't have food in sit-ins."

"Wait…can't you just call for a pizza during a sit-in?"

"I think the idea is to go without food or anything for a while," D.J. explained.

Steve held his head, as if a shocking revelation had just hit him. "Wow. Thanks for warning me. We'll think of something else, if this doesn't work," he pledged.

Before the meeting Monday, D.J. saw her guidance counselor in the hall as students began filing into the room. "Hi, Mrs. Chang. Say, do you have a minute?"

"Sure, D.J, what's on your mind?"

"Well, remember me telling you about how our dad didn't even blame Michelle for knocking over that dinosaur, just promised less rules?" She nodded, and D.J. filled her in on the clothing battle. "Dad's trying to set limits, but I just don't want to see Michelle rebel this much." Her voice cracked just a touch as she concluded, "I just don't want her growing up to think she can manipulate and get away with everything. I have dreams of helping her as class President here like I do Kimmy now."

"From all you've said, I think Michelle senses that. I think she's just waiting for you to say 'enough.' From what you've told me, she knows Dad's the boss, yet she knows just how to work him. And yet, she knows if there's a chance you'll become involved, she needs to be good. If she didn't know that, she never would have started raking right away when you told her to, when she was so out of control for your dad. She never would have done a lot of good things she's done. She would be far more out of control. You still need to be firm. But, she does know her limits, better than you think," the advisor concluded. She didn't want to be the mom and say exactly what D.J. should do - but she did want to give D.J. enough help and suggestions so D.J. could help, as it was clear that was both important to D.J. and perhaps necessary to help Michelle.

"Thanks." After they talked a couple more minutes, D.J. thanked her and walked toward the Student Council room.

"That boy in Steve's shop class seems pretty nice," Kimmy said.

"I'm glad you like him." D.J. hoped the anger over her non-support had subsided.

It hadn't totally. "You better be there to vote for me, Deej. Steve told me about the talk you two had. You know if you'd had that week to dream about a high school dance, and get all fancied up, you wouldn't have been so lonesome."

"Kimmy, you're missing the whole point. That's not what school's about…."

"Could have fooled me. I'm not learning. And, if they spent a week talking about nothing but relationships, Kathy Santoni might not do what she's rumored to be doing."

"I don't even want to ask what the latest rumors are on her," D.J. said tiredly, frustrated at Kathy, but also at Kimmy. If the class continued to elect her, she'd be president of the senior class, and responsible for any reunion planning. That would be a potential disaster.

Thankfully, that was highly unlikely. Many realized, as news spread of the things Kimmy said at the meetings, that Kimmy wasn't the best choice to lead a class - or, perhaps, to lead anything. There would clearly be better candidates in the next couple years.

For now, though, Kimmy was president. And, as everyone filed into the meeting room, D.J. knew things could get quite strange.

Debate over the "week of Valentine's fun" began swiftly in the special session. The senior class president quickly moved for all students to simply report to school, use the facilities, and totally skip school the last week. There was little chance of D.J.'s suggestion that the week be used for learning above the din.

"I second my fellow president's motion, although with an amendment that the school educate us in more important things. Like shopping, too," Kimmy said.

Principal Robolard appeared about ten minutes into the meeting, having been called by the faculty advisor. "I heard there was some sort of a revolt," he managed to joke nervously.

"Be careful, I think they might be ready to secede from the Union," one student replied.

Kimmy sought the floor. "There might be some truth to what my fellow president says. Who needs math, for instance? It's not like anyone's going to care that there are four sides to a triangle. Or is it three? Although, I really liked that 'stay in school' thing we did - and I still like my idea for a slogan."

"Miss Gibbler, I doubt many people would have been drawn to the idea of attaching their bottoms to chairs in the way you suggested," the principal said diplomatically.

The senior class president asked, "We're just supposed to be in attendance, right? So, why not decide what we want to learn about?"

"This is supposed to prepare you for life." The principal testily explained things the same way D.J. had to Kimmy regarding how decisions were made, and then asked, "Was this 'Party Hearty' thing the senior class prank?"

D.J. stood and offered a compromise. "Look, why don't we adopt a resolution suggesting we abandon the February week-long break. Instead, we'll have school over Valentine's, just have the one week off in the spring, and then get out a week earlier. Second, my Aunt Becky told me about something called 'True Love Waits' that's starting up here. Maybe if we get some of their people into the school, to discuss respect in dating each other, abstinence, what true love really means, and other important issues, that might be a better plan."

"That's an excellent idea, Miss Tanner," Mr. Robolard said enthusiastically.

"But that means we'd be spending the week on schoolwork," Kimmy complained.

"That's what we're here for," D.J. noted wearily.

Kimmy shook her head. "Well, if you're going to be like that, that's the last time I copy homework off of you!" Kimmy stomped out of the meeting room.

"Kimmy!" D.J. sighed as she ran and met her in the hall. "Why are you doing this?"

"First you don't like my plans to put stage lights in the halls and paint the walls in wild colors, then you tell me I should drop my suggestion to change the school's team name and mascot…"

"The Yeast Infections idea!" D.J. was incredulous.

"That one! You know how bad my feet smell; that would have been a perfect name to inspire awe in our opponents, if you'd let me present it. You talk me out of lots of things, then I finally present an idea without telling you, and you can't even support it."

"Kimmy…" D.J. struggled for words. She'd never expected that Kimmy's anger wasn't over the proposal as much as over her protectiveness. "When you do speak up, it can be…well, like when you moved to give Three…make that Two Finger McGee the finger, everyone was still laughing about that today. The only person who wasn't was an exchange student who hadn't picked up on that slang yet."

"I know you're trying to help. But, I'm the class president. And, I want to feel like I'm doing something," Kimmy insisted.

"But, you heard the principal. Your idea would never work."

"So, why did I ever run for this office? Why did you ever write that editorial supporting me, if you weren't going to like any of my ideas?" Kimmy wanted to know.

D.J. closed her eyes for a second. She'd written what ended up sounding like an editorial supporting Kimmy, but it had been intended to oppose her. She'd masked that opposition so it wouldn't hurt their friendship. But, she couldn't tell her that now.

"Maybe if I just go home now, I'll be able to come up with something you like," Kimmy said, clearly frustrated. She walked out the door, as D.J. shook her head.

D.J. caught a ride home with Steve. "Let me know if Kimmy calls," she said, before going to play with Michelle. At least she knew Michelle listened well now.

Once D.J. came back, she saw Kimmy in the kitchen. "Hey, Deej. Sorry I got so upset," Kimmy said. "I can see why you didn't want to support me. If we'd gone much further, we might have had to declare independence, then have a revolution like back in 1812. Or was 1812 the Civil War? Which war was in 1812?" Kimmy shrugged. "Anyway, that wouldn't have happened if we'd adopted the name change to 'Yeast Infections,' though."

"No, it would have inspired the other team to keep us from scoring. Then, you would have been laughed out of Student Council chambers, and you never would have heard the end of it," D.J. responded practically.

"People laugh at me now, though." Kimmy looked sad, one of the few times D.J. had seen her like this. "You think I don't hear those jokes about whether I was the senior class prank? I've heard students saying that ever since I proposed we turn the school into a horror movie set for Halloween, complete with teachers dressed as mummies, with us getting to t.p. the principal. And, even the principal wondered if the whole 'Party Hearty' thing was a prank, even though it wasn't addressed at me."

She spoke solemnly as she looked D.J. in the eye. "I've gone along with you, because your ideas are good, Deej. But, I'd like the chance to propose my own. Deej, I'm class president. I know I won't get to be next year. This is my only chance to be president of anything. If they make jokes because I think 'Yeast Infection' would be a great name, and I want our mascot to be this six foot tall foot, and that foot could set off stink bombs when we score. If they don't like the idea, so what? Everyone knows my feet stink."

D.J. nodded. Kimmy took pride in them a little, at least when babysitting. "I know." She rose, and started walking around the kitchen very slowly. "I've just tried so hard to protect you, because I care about you." She turned to see Kimmy standing, and looked her straight in the eye. "You're my best friend. And, I figured if I could steer you a little, or a lot, you could have an average Presidency; maybe even above average."

"It would be nice to be really good at something fun. The day of your mom's funeral I remember people saying what a good friend I seemed like, because I was there for you so much. And, I thought to myself, 'That's not a very nice thing to be good at.' I was glad I was. But…" She noticed D.J. sighing in a melancholy way. "Sorry. Didn't mean to make you remember that."

"That's okay." After a moment, D.J. added, "And, it is a great thing to be good at - even though it wasn't fun. I guess I have been doing a lot for you, like with the homework."

"I don't mind that part. I hope I can still do it. Actually, I hope they don't think I do it a lot - I hear some teachers expect you to do your own homework!"

"Trust me, I heard a lot say it had to be a joke; they figured nobody in their right mind would admit that. I helped make sure they figure it's a joke," D.J. assured her.

"Good. I'm glad they think nobody in…. Hey wait, that means…what does it mean? Anyway, I'd like a little freedom. Even if people laugh. Even if none of my ideas get used, it's not like homework, where I don't really care. Being president of something is something you would do. Instead, I'm doing it. I kind of like that for a change."

D.J. agreed. They'd planned to be Congresswomen back when they were younger, before it was realized how limited Kimmy likely was. So, this was a great chance for her to shine - even if what shone was a very strange light.

"Tell you what, Kimmy. If you suggest or support something dangerous or deadly, I will oppose it. But, for the next couple months, I'll yield lots of time to you. And, if you want, you can bring up that 'Yeast Infections' idea in the next Council meeting."

"Thanks, Deej. You really are a great friend." They embraced, and Kimmy left.

Thursday, D.J. came home from the Council meeting to find everyone but Jesse and Joey in the living room. "So, how did the 'Yeast Infections' idea go?" Stephanie inquired. "Did they stop laughing yet?"

"Probably not," D.J. confessed. "A few people said if our mascot used stink bombs would inspire the other teams to keep us from scoring. But, at least she tried."

"I'm glad she understands you were only trying to protect her," Becky remarked.

Kimmy entered the Tanner home. "Hola, Tanneritos. Hey, Deej. Thanks for letting me propose the new mascot. Five people liked the foot, if not the 'Yeast Infections' name," Kimmy remarked. "Although one argued for a smelly gym sock as a mascot instead."

"Oh, speaking of your ideas, this morning on the news, they said the school board agreed last night to eliminate the February break and just have one break during the spring, so starting next school year, the year will end a week earlier," Danny told them.

Michelle pumped her fist. "All right; one more week of summer. Now, if we get the groundhog to come up then, we can have six more weeks of summer."

"Thanks, Dad, they announced it at school." D.J. told him. "You've been really good the last few days," D.J. said proudly as she sat on the couch and hugged Michelle. Michelle's behavior really would improve quickly - to the point where about a year and a half later, she'd be telling Stephanie how good they had it when Steph didn't want to keep her room clean, and telling her, "Don't rock the boat." D.J. was truly guiding her to behaving well even though she could get away with so much sometimes. Yes, the attitude would be there a touch, like Jesse's, but even that would vanish by her teenage years, and wouldn't be really bad even before then. Thankfully, Michelle behavior would never get near that bad again. And, while she'd try a few sneaky things, like bringing a rabbit home from camp, she'd quickly comply when told to take it back. D.J. gave her a peck on the forehead, then went upstairs with Kimmy, with Michelle sidling up to Danny, who put an arm around her.

Becky remarked while playing with the twins that, "D.J. does a great job; she's tried hard, because she loves you." Thinking of Kimmy she added, "D.J. might have way more experience because of keeping Kimmy straight, though. 'Yeast Infections?'"

"I know. It's worse than when I was in high school - I suggested the team name should be changed to the Disinfectants," Danny responded.

Once in D.J.'s room, D.J. asked, "So, are you having fun now, Kimmy?"

"Well, sort of. I'm probably not going to have any really good ideas. I mean, roller blading might be okay in my house, but I doubt it'd fly in the school." D.J. shook her head. "But, I'm glad you think of me, Deej. This is a lot of fun."

D.J. was glad - she'd helped to make a president, albeit one who chose her own strange paths at times. But, while she thought Michelle could be a really good kid in time, she hadn't thought Kimmy could ever make a good president. "Kimmy, now that you've seen what some people think, I have to admit…I really didn't think I wanted you to be president. I knew you'd have these problems. But, seeing how much you like being able to present ideas, well, I was wrong. This has been good for you."

"Thanks. And now, we get to have Valentine's Day dances starting next year. Even if we do have to worry about homework during them."

"Well, look at it this way, Kimmy - that's one more week of summer."

"Hey, yeah; and that means we'll graduate a week sooner, Deej!" She thought for a moment. "I guess I did something good as President after all."

Epilogue - Late September, 2003

D.J. Hale looked out her front window to see Michelle excitedly jumping out of her car in the driveway. She opened the door as Michelle shrieked, "I did it, Deej!"

"Oh, that's wonderful!" They embraced, then stepped inside. "Michelle Tanner - Senior Class President. That's something you're going to have your whole life!"

"I know. I've already got cool reunion ideas. A lot of students really liked our projects last year, too. The Habitat homes, the fund drives, so much cool stuff!"

D.J. nodded as she held up a finger. "Be right back." She came back downstairs a moment later with her and Steve's three-year-old girl, Pammy, who'd been in timeout. She spoke softly to her as Michelle finished leaving a message on Stephanie's cell phone - she was in one of her late classes in college. They'd become best friends since Michelle's accident near the end of third grade, and she knew Stephanie would be thrilled. "Be good," D.J. said quietly.

Pammy leaped into Michelle's arms. "I have a problem with your sister!"

"I'll bet your behavior's the problem, huh?" Michelle asked. Pammy hung her head as D.J. led them into the back yard, where they'd had her third birthday party weeks earlier. "You need to listen. She's the best mother in the world." D.J. beamed with pride.

D.J. and Michelle sat on the porch swing as Pammy ran out to the swing set. D.J. explained what she'd done. "I'm glad I stay at home - I can always pick up my nursing career later, and now I nip lots of problems in the bud. Did you tell Dad yet?"

"Yep. He's glad I was stopping here first. I don't know what he's decorating the house like, but somehow I bet he'll be playing that tape Kimmy never found." D.J. nodded; it would be like him to blare "Hail To the Chief" in honor of Michelle. "Kimmy's still a legend - last week I made a blooper saying 'Riding a bicycle is just like riding a bicycle, one you learn how, you never forget,' and someone called it a 'Gibbler.'"

"I believe it. When she has a kid - she plans to in the next few years - she's having me watch the kid during the day, while she works at her salon."

"She could copy you, and do well enough."

"Thanks. She'll be more inconsistent than Dad ever was, though - she's just too lazy. And, Duane's just…well, Duane. I'll have a head start, but I'm afraid her boy or girl will learn pretty fast to manipulate her, anyway. Though it shouldn't be too bad." D.J. called, "Pammy," she scolded, "what have I said about teasing the neighbor's dog with that stick? Come over here and sit with us a minute and settle down."

The little girl came over, ordering to Michelle, "You make the rules now."

Michelle picked her up and cuddled her on her lap. "I think we need to have one of our talks. You know your mom's only trying to help you be a really nice girl."

"She always tells me what to do."

"Well, yeah. Just like she always told me. If you don't listen, you won't know how to treat people and animals nice. But, if you do, you know who you'll grow up to be like?"

"You!" she said with a huge grin. D.J. could just picture it being Jesse and Michelle.

She pointed this out once Pammy was allowed down again. As they observed the girl playing nicely now, Michelle said, "Yeah, but she'll keep listening to me, because I put her in timeout if she's bad when I'm babysitting." Jesse and Joey had never done that with her, though at least they did it consistently with their own families, though Joey's wife was much more likely to do that with theirs.

"You do a great job with her, Michelle. She's a really good girl; I had to correct her just a couple times about teasing that new dog next door, and now look." Pammy was eyeing the big dog curiously now, enjoying watching it romp around in the yard.

"Thanks, D.J.. I owe it all to you." She confessed with a timid grin, "In my victory speech, I said how you were just like a mom sometimes. Maybe not as much as you could have been, but you did a great job." A little embarrassed, she added, "Thanks for being so tough sometimes. I could have gotten away with so much more even when I was five, six, seven, the way Dad was, if you hadn't made me behave, and taught me to obey Dad's rules so I didn't have to obey your tougher ones. I still remember a few times when I tried to trick you, like when I was eight and we were washing the dishes - I tried to trick you by having you start and then I'd never do it. And, you made me do them all. You made sure I'd grow up nice and helpful and everything."

D.J. lovingly put an arm around her. "I know, you don't like to think about where you'd be. But, what's important is you turned out great. I learned things about being a mom, and Steve even learned some stuff, since he was helping me make sure you listened. We didn't know it till we got back together, because it wasn't till then we learned to have more to our relationship than just seeing each other. But, we both really learned just by loving you, and monitoring you, and having you with us doing stuff."

"Yeah. It's a lot of work, but it's worth it, huh?

"You bet." D.J. gazed at her, and said, "President Tanner. It's got a great ring to it. And, the best part is, I helped Kimmy some, but so much of that was doing her work for her, except for those weird last few months. But, you…I feel so proud of how you did last year, how you worked with everyone to do some great stuff. I really feel like I've helped in the making of a great class president."

"You've done a great job with everything, Deej. Thanks!"

As they watched Pammy playing, D.J. said "you're welcome" and smiled, thinking of her own deceased mother, and how proud she might be. Her mother had never gotten to see her accomplish all the things she had. But, as she considered her pride in Michelle's accomplishments, she couldn't help but imagine Pam Tanner saying the very same thing, feeling like she was still a great part of what D.J. herself had done.


End file.
